Rolling
by The Compendium of Steve
Summary: It's looking to be a marvelous day for Bea and her friends, until a big event is announced. Then it gets... peculiar. End game and Bea storyline spoilers.
1. Ceremony

The campus grounds thrummed with the hustle and bustle of students, milling to and from the dormitories with the crisp air and bright sunshine of late morning to invigorate them. With the lingering vestiges of winter finally gone, spring semester promised to be at least a comfortably warm one, if nothing else. Tis were one of the random thoughts of mathematics major Bea as she headed in the direction of her first class of the day. After having a nice breakfast and a soothing morning shower, she joined up with her roommate Jackie to chat away the distance to the central buildings.

"And Gavins expects us to have this assignment in class today, even though he practically slapped it on us outta nowhere as we're leaving! Damned fascist, I tell ya," bereaved the bespectacled goat lady, getting wound up for the rigors of the day as per her routine.

"You're gonna wear that word's effectiveness out real quick if you keep calling the faculty fascists instead of, I dunno, spacing it out," remarked Bea, speaking expertly around the lit cigarette held within her long alligator jaws.

"That word will never lose its effectiveness, Bea, so long as there are pigs at the top holding us down."

"Heh heh, like the one who broke that elevator the day you just so happened to be running late for chem midterm?"

"Exactly! Just any excuse, any opportunity to keep the strong-minded in line. But their day of reckoning will come, and the both of us will be the first to stomp our boots on their fat heads when it does."

"Ha ha ha, whatever you say, Jackie."

As they crossed the street to the university's central area, two familiar faces joined them.

"Yo Jackie, Bea!"

"Hey Cody, Chris," Bea greeted the owl boy and cat lad respectively.

"Hey guys," Jackie also greeted.

"Funny bumping into you guys at this hour. Aren't you class by this point?" Cody asked.

"If you actually knew our schedules, like you're supposed to, you'd know we still have a good twenty minutes," Bea stated playfully. "Speaking of, why aren't the two of you in class?"

"I'm skipping out today; the weather is just too gorgeous to be cooped up in sociology."

"Our professor canceled: had food poisoning," Chris said. "Probably from the sushi."

"You see, Bea? Oppressors being done in by their opulent lifestyles."

"Geez Jackie save it for after lunch, ha ha."

"So you're still coming to Rick's party, right Bea?" Chris asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course, Chris. I'm not that hopelessly bogged down in assignments, unlike *certain* people who have to repeat a course."

"Fascists!"

That got a laugh out of the group, then Chris sidled up to Bea to say, "We'll stop by Papa T's to grab some pizzas, and you and I can share a pie on the back porch. Sky should be clear tonight."

"Yeah, sounds wonderful, Chris."

"I still can't believe a guy like Rick has a freakin' *house* to stay in for college, practically to himself."

"Some guys just have all the luck, Cody," Chris nodded, before snuggling against Bea's shoulder. "But some are luckier than others."

"Down boy. Heel!" Bea batted Chris away playfully, laughing and feeling her day brighten up even further. Suddenly, there arose a clamor, and students all around began to rush past the group. "Hey, what's everyone's hurry?"

"Oh crap, I forgot: today's the Ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Bea asked Cody.

"Yeah!" Jackie said excitedly. "We have to get there right now. Come on, guys!"

Jackie, Cody and Chris broke off into a run to join the hurrying masses, leaving Bea a tad befuddled.

"H-hey guys, Jackie, hold on!"

Bea shouldered her bookbag strap and began running after her friends. Eventually she arrived at the main common area of the campus, which was teeming with what could have very well been the entire student body. They were gathering around the statue of the school mascot situated in the center of the plaza: a cobalt-molded fish considered an eyesore by many, but something Bea had a childlike fondness for. The alligator girl made her way through the crowd, eventually pushing her way to the inner circle of the congregation, where her friends awaited.

"Great, you got here in time."

"Jackie, what kind of ceremony is this?"

"Ssshh! It's starting!"

The murmur of the crowd abruptly ceased as all eyes turned to the statue, where a lone individual stepped forth to address the gathering at large. It was none other than the dean, Bea noted. Figures he'd be involved in this kind of event.

"Good morning my wonderful students!" he began enthusiastically with a grand bellow worthy of his bear nature. "How are all of you this glorious day?" A pause for the happy cheers from just about everyone, and once that settled down, "Fantastic! Nothing fills me with greater pride than to be surrounded by people as full of life and vigor as yourselves. It is such an appreciation for being alive that we carry out this time-honored university tradition. As you all are aware, great sacrifices and trials had to be faced by many of you to come to this fine institute of higher learning, to broaden your minds and better yourselves for an enriching future. And we recognize these triumphs by acknowledging a single student and officially making them a member of our great academic family in a grand Ceremony. And today's student of honor is… Bea Santello!"

Applause erupted and the sun seemed to shine a bit more brightly down on Bea, who suddenly found herself the center of attention to a whole college's worth of cheers.

"Wh-wh-Wha?"

"Woo-hoo, Bea!"

"Cody, what's going on? What's this about?"

"Go on up there, Bea!"

Jackie shoved Bea out into the open space before she could voice any objection, and finding herself with nowhere to hide, the alligator could only blush and timidly walk in the direction of the dean, lest she embarrass herself somehow in front of everyone.

"Come forward, Bea. Do not be shy," the dean encouraged, and once she approached him the cheers and applause died down. "You have struggled especially hard to get this far, Ms. Santello. You overcame family tragedy, financial hardships, and through grit and sheer determination you have succeeded greatly. However, there is still something holding you back from your true potential." To the crowd at large, he continued, "For the purpose of this hallowed Ceremony is to free promising students of unwanted, troublesome burdens. And today, we bear witness as our dear Bea does away with hers."

The ground began shuddering, and behind the dean Bea witnessed a structure rise up from the depths in front of the statue. It looked like some large wooden stage or platform, with two long thick beams of wood crossing over each other to form an X, which in itself was holding up… Oh my…

"Mae?!"

Indeed: strung up by her wrists and ankles was none other than the short stout black cat herself, unconscious and looking awful. Her signature "zero" shirt was ripped and dirtied with splotches of red, and her feline face looked roughed up and bruised, as did her other extremities. She looked far worse than that time in the mines. Wait, hold on…

"What, what is she doing here? What did you do to her!?"

"She really put up a fight for someone so small," said someone in the crowd. "But we were just too many."

"Mae Borowski is the final remnant of your failed life, Bea," the dean explained. "And this Ceremony will mark your severance from that miserable past."

"I, I don't understand."

Bea heard a groan, and looking past the dean she saw Mae stir. The little feline weakly opened her eyes, one being hideously swollen, and looked to the horrified alligator.

"Bee, Bee…" the poor thing slurred, trying to raise up her head.

"Mae! Just hold on; don't move!"

"I'm, I'm sorry, BeeBee… I'm such a screw-up. Making things worse for you, always…"

"Stop talking, Mae! I'll get you down!"

"You'll do no such thing, young lady," the dean said sharply, stepping closer to Bea. "This is your chance to fully unshackle yourself, to become what you've always wanted to be. This… *friend* of yours is nothing but an unsightly tumor that will suck the life from you, much like your inept and broken father."

"H-how do you know about—"

"Thus to save yourself a cruel return to your dead-end ways, you will do away with this blight, once and for all."

The dean reached into his sweater vest, and from his pockets he pulled out a drawing compass, its needle end gleaming sharply. He handed it to Bea, who in her confused and shocked state could only hold out a hand and accept it. When she did become aware of what's in her possession, she noted that it somehow looked like a misshapen pickaxe.

"You hold in your hand the key to your liberation. Now, plunge it into that troublemaker and carve out her heart without hesitation!"

The crowd cheered at this announcement of bloodshed, but Bea could only look at the dean wide-eyed, mouth agape and practically paralyzed.

"You, you can't expect me to do something like that."

"Oh but Bea, this is a tradition done by all our alumni since this institution's opening. Every student here has done similar acts, and now we're waiting on you."

"That, that can't be right."

"But it is, Bea," Jackie spoke out. "I took out my fascist step-mom with a shovel shortly after opening ceremonies freshman year."

"I fed my parents to a school of sharks," Cody added.

"That uncle I interned for… I have his face hanging on my wall," Chris said bluntly. "Just saying."

"You're… you're joking, right? Ha ha ha, okay, you got me. Quite a prank, yeah, ha ha?"

No one else was laughing. In fact, they all fixated the same level, glaring looks on her. Bea suddenly felt a weight building on her shoulders, and the sky dimmed to a sinister red.

"This is no joke, Bea," Jackie said gravely, her eyes and glasses cast in shadow.

"It is a practice to be taken with grave severity, young lady," the dean said just as gravely. "It is *deathly* important that this task is performed, by you alone. Now, take up your blade, and be rid of your doubts."

"Do it, Bea."

"Join us."

"It's the only way."

Bea just shook her head. Shook herself in general. "I, I, I, I—"

"Once you do it, I can give you my secret handshake and we can hang. All special like."

"Do I know you?"

"Just, do it, Bea," Mae managed to croak out through her pain. "I'll only keep ruining things for you. You're finally happy. We would both be better off if I'm gone for good…"

"No we won't! God, this is completely *crazy*!"

"BEATRICE SANTELLO!"

The ground trembled once more, only it was the statue itself that was moving! With an awful metallic groaning, the head of the fish wiggled and stretched forward, bending down to stare Bea right in the face.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY WHIMS? DISRESPECT THE FOUNDER OF THIS PROUD UNIVERSITY BY NOT PARTICIPATING IN THIS MOST HONORABLE CEREMONY?"

"Wait, you're the *founder* as well as the mascot?"

"BUT OF COURSE, BEATRICE SANTELLO. IT IS TOTALLY TRADITIONAL FOR THE FOUNDER TO HAVE A STATUE ERECTED IN THEIR HONOR AT THE, LIKE, CENTER OF EVERYTHING. AND TO ALSO BE THE SCHOOL'S MASCOT. THAT'S HOW COLLEGES WORK!"

"Uhhhhhh, wha?" But the metal fish rambled on.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD *KILL* FOR THE CHANCE TO COME TO COLLEGE, BUT THE MOMENT YOU'RE CALLED OUT TO DO SO YOU CHICKEN OUT? IT IS MOST UNACCEPTABLE, NOT TO MENTION DISAPPOINTING, TO THIS SENSITIVE FLOUNDER GOD!"

"Hold on, you're a god as—"

Bea only got sprayed in the face with water. "I BELIEVE THAT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS, GUY." The fish statue pulled back and wiggled around in agitation atop his perch. "I AM MOST DISPLEASED AND DISSATISFIED WITH THIS TRANSGRESSION AND AM TOTALLY FEELING BUMMED BY THIS CRAP. DOES NO ONE CARE FOR THIS OLD FRY'S FEELINGS? UTTERLY NO RESPECT!"

"We care and respect you greatly, oh lord," the dean said in a placating tone. "Perhaps we can skip to the Recital and put this debacle behind us. Would that suffice?"

The fish statue wiggled ecstatically. "YES. YOUR LORD GOD FLOUNDER FOUNDER WOULD BE MOST PLEASED TO HAVE SOME SWEET TUNES SOOTHE THIS OLD METAL FISHY SOUL. LET US BEGIN!"

There's a sudden rush of air and a clanking and thumping of things, and to Bea's surprise she's been relocated to the seating section of the college music hall. All around the stage before her, various students as well as her friends have taken up a range of instruments, with the dean at the conductor's stand. Once all amps are plugged in and tuned, the dean tapped his baton and, pausing for dramatic effect, he conducted. A wolf boy at the piano began playing out a repeating melody, and after two bars' worth the rest of the ensemble began to play.

A cacophony of guitar, violin, bass, and even drums courtesy of Jackie's laptop ensued, shaking the establishment and flickering lights all other the place like an epileptic seizure. As chaos rang supreme, Bea found herself thoroughly freaked out!

"This is insane! I have to get out of here!"

 _The Rolling Girl, is forever dreaming,_

 _Of some-thing she, caaaaan never reach._

 _Iiiiinside her flustered mind, it keeps on churn-ing,_

 _Just keeps on, churn-ing!_

Bea broke out from the music hall, colliding with a wall and losing her bookbag in the process. No time to stall as she ran down the corridor, which was also being warped by the psycho song.

" _It's all fine," she mutters to herself._

 _Has she gone and, looooost her senses?_

 _Just a failure, Just another failure!_

 _Is all she'll keep telling herself, so_

 _If you won't stand, then you might, as, well, spiiiiiin!_

 _One more time, just One more time,_

 _I'll roll over and let it slide past_

 _The silly girl says, the silly girl says._

 _Toying with the meanings of her words._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _No not just yet, because I can't see the end of this unending path._

 _So don't bother holding your breath."_

Finally out of the building, but the entire world had become a kaleidoscopic Rubik's Cube of thumping sound and alternating shapes, like the psychedelic offspring of Inception and Dr. Strange. Wait, what even the hell are those? Bea could only find herself stumbling through the bedlam as the band continued to weave its manic spell.

 _The Rolling Girl, is just a mere shadow,_

 _Unable to attain her truuuue colors._

 _Overlapping spectrums, mixing with each other,_

 _Always mixing, with each oth-errrrrr!_

" _It's no problem." She can barely mutter out._

 _Who is she fooling?_

 _How can she, oh how can she,_

 _Expect to turn out fine when the whole_

 _World, is, tear-ing aaaaaat her?_

Everything, everyone grabbed at her, trying to drag her into unfathomable madness. Jackie, Chris, her father, Creek, all clawing at her feet and legs while the song continued to bombard her senses, even when the words dissolved into noise. At some point a girl in a school uniform with large green pigtails popped out of nowhere to further harangue her.

 _Mou ikkai, mou ikkai._

 _"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,_

 _Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu,_

 _Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!_

She couldn't take it anymore!

"Why is this happening to me?!"

"Because you're a rolling girl."

And just like that, everything went quiet. Bea stood in a darkened room, and a thunk turned her eyes to a pillar of light shining down on a some guy sitting in one of those old-timey folding director's chairs. He was dressed in khakis and holding a large paper megaphone, but what was most peculiar was the large, horrendously-made plaster carp head mask atop his shoulders. Bea really didn't have time to go over this guy's wardrobe, instead focusing on something less insane.

"What did you call me?"

"I said you were—" He stopped to adjust the the megaphone against the mouth hole. "That you're uh... Oh come on, lousy piece of, geehh." He tossed the stupid mouthpiece in frustration. "I said you were a rolling girl: a lady who has given into a life of repeated failures. I'm sure there's a male equivalent as well. Rolling guy? Maybe?"

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm god," he said quite frankly. "Or,*a* god. Not the one who made you; just a passerby, you could say."

"Umm, okay. Then, that means this is all—"

"A dream, yes. A wonderful place for all kinds of silly things."

Bea felt a wave of relief for her sanity, but that soon gave way to annoyance.

"So you made all that? All that twisted and random bullshit?"

"Indeed." The "god" stood up from his chair. "You're still experiencing anxieties about never going to college, and given the bizarre events you and your friends experienced recently, I thought I would combine them to convey to you the internal conflict you just started having."

"Conflict?"

"You're beginning to settle with what you have. Forego your dreams and accept being stuck in Possum Springs, now that there's someone who's just as stuck as you and who sincerely cares about you and wants to make you happy… in their own clumsy way."

Bea paused to process that, finding some sense in what the "ceremony" might have been hinting. However…

"If this is about my conflicting thoughts, then what was up with that weird-ass song and the world being turned inside-out? I don't listen to that kind of music."

"Well, I could tell you it's also a metaphor, but really I just wanted to play one of my favorite songs, and the fact that the lyrics match up to what is going on in your life gave me the perfect excuse to do so."

There's a long pause as Bea stares blankly at the fish head guy.

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"...Wow, Mae was right: you really *are* an asshole."

"That I am. Kinda, sorta. But there is something I can offer that your actual god cannot: a heart-to-heart."

He walked to Bea and took a seat beside her. Bea also found herself sitting, somehow.

"So tell me what's on your mind. How are you feeling?" he asked in a shrink's tone of voice.

"You sure you want me to tell you? You seem to have a pretty good grasp at reading my mind, apparently."

"Yes, but it's usually better to actually speak things out yourself rather than have somebody tell you what you're thinking. That'd be pretty weird and unsettling."

"Already late for that."

"Yeah, sorry. That's why I'd like *you* to state your mind without me fiddling about."

"...Sure, whatever. Probably won't be able to wake up unless I go through with this, anyway." Bea let out a sigh before continuing. "I've been feeling tired, which is nothing new. And also stressed. And still annoyed at how crappy everything is. And learning that our town has, or had, a murder cult that me and my friends likely killed, but I think we've gotten over that part somewhat."

"Mhm. Very weird episode there. No doubt therapy may come into play at some point."

"Yup."

"But apart from the murder cult, things in town aren't as crappy as it used to be, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess not?"

"No doubt thanks to your pal Mae. With her back, things certainly have gotten pretty interesting this past month."

"Crazy would be more accurate, but yeah. Definitely a change of pace."

"But you still have grievances over not being away and off at college."

"Of course. A few moments of excitement won't just magically make *that* go away."

"Yes; it would be silly to believe otherwise. But again, those grievances are not as bad as they usually are, right?"

"And again, yeah. Is this going anywhere?"

"It is now. The dream you experienced some moments ago shows that you're not as deadset to get into the college life as you would have others to believe. Certainly not enough to take your friend's life."

"No, of course not. I'm not that desperate."

"Although you did say you'd be willing to kick Mae out of a moving car for a chance to get in."

"I was just angry at her, okay? She got piss drunk, made an ass of herself and threatened people, and I had to be the one to take her back although I told her to go easy, and Gregg and Angus no doubt told her the same. I told her those things to get it through her thick head how embarrassed and disappointed I was with her."

"She did end up crying to sleep, so mission accomplished there."

"Not really. She still acts like an idiot and disregards things I tell her."

"But do you truly hate her?"

"..."

"Is she still an unwanted burden in your already taxing life?"

"...No. Or, not entirely? I've gotten to know what's been going on with her, so at least I have some perspective to go by. Plus, she's still my friend who, in her own asinine ways, looks out for me."

"And that hesitation at taking her life in that ceremony is reflective of your newfound understanding and appreciation of her. She can be annoying, yes, but she's still a cherished part of your life."

"...Yeah. A unique part of it, at least."

The fish god guy leaned back and looked up to the nothing above. "What's worrying to me was how you told Mae you kinda hated her for leaving college. Do you still feel that way?"

"No, now that I know why she left. But it's still… frustrating."

"Hmm?"

"That I had no say in all of this, with my mom dying and my dad becoming what he is. It's something I'll never get over, which I guess makes me… bitter, all the time. Which makes me act like a jerk, like, a lot of the time. Don't know how long that's going to take to fix."

"I know exactly what you're saying," the god guy nodded. "But it doesn't have to be so hopeless for you. You can take courses online, get a degree that way. At least get a college education for considerably less cost, improve your self-worth and do away with some of that bitterness."

"I'm already taking free online courses."

"Right right right right right. But if it's the real college experience you're wanting, it's never too late to get into that. Plenty of people go to university in their later years for one reason or another. Heck, in my history course, one of the students was a lady in her 80s."

"Wait, *you're* in college?"

"*Was* in college, and yep. Got to do a whole lotta things. Got a degree, learned some Japanese, did lots of walking, ate *lots* of food, got drunk, got high, joined an anime club, helped organize an anime convention, went to my first proper anime convention. One time, I even got up onstage with a famous movie director so he could use my cell phone as part of his act. Boy howdy, those were some of the best years of my life."

He looked to see Bea giving him that critical look of hers, so he faked a cough and looked away. "Uhm, not saying that college is an amazing experience for *everyone*. Just detailing mine as an example."

"Uh-huh. Well, I don't really intend on waiting until I'm *that* old to get there. Besides, the appeal has kinda waned in light of everything that's happened."

"Yep. Just remember you can still make fun with what you have. Those times you hung out with Mae shows that's possible even with all your responsibilities, and it bums me seeing you so hung up and depressed."

"Well sorry that my life is putting a damper on your day. I'm quite inconsiderate, as you've undoubtedly picked up."

"Sorry sorry, that came out wrong. I'm not saying get cheery right away, but even so… optimism can go a long way."

"Uh-huh."

"And you got someone like Mae to put some levity on things. She's a really good friend."

"That she is."

"Not many people would run over the rain-slicked rooftops of some strange town at night just to make sure their friend was okay. Or highjack a fish fountain to make her smile."

"Okay, I get it. I know she means well; I don't need some creep fish guy guilt-tripping me about it."

"Good to hear. So bottom line, be patient with her, and reciprocate… to an extent. She's bound to get grounded, with you being a stable part of her life now."

"Yeah, sure."

"And you'd probably want to cut back on the smoking as well."

"Geez, you're seriously going to lecture me on my habits?"

"I'm only saying because Mae is allergic, so take that into consideration. Plus it'd be a real shame for a cute thing like yourself to go losing her good looks at such a young age."

Bea just stared at him a while, then she got up. "Right, the horror college and trippy music video was one thing, but getting hit on by a fish god is where I draw the line."

"I'm just being honest. Gotta have confidence in your image, girl."

"Okay, yeah, I think that's been enough talking it out. Can you end this dream and let me wake up already?"

"Oh but Bea, the power to wake up... was with you this whole time..."

"...What?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh for god's sake. You know what, go screw yourself. I'm outta here." Bea began walking into the darkness, as far from the cackling dickhead as possible.

"Hey Bea?"

The moment she turned around, he pulled off his mask and gave her a wink.

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

Bea awoke wide-eyed to the blare of the alarm radio. It took her a moment to recognize the ceiling of her dark, crappy bedroom, as the tension in her chest eased and she started taking normal breaths. A sliver of sunlight filtered in through the blinds of the window. Turning under her blankets, she saw that it was a few minutes past 7. Shower, breakfast, get to the store and open shop. Another working day to be started.

She looked back up to the ceiling, letting the song on the radio play as her jumbled thoughts sorted themselves out. The dream she had left her feeling wired, a little anxious. One of her college dreams, only… way more bizarre. And something about… talking to god, or a god? It was all hazy, and she didn't want to think it over that moment. But it did leave her with one definite impression:

Today was gonna suck.


	2. Concessions

Slow day at The Ol' Pickaxe. With the early snow that happened last week, Bea had expected there to be a rush for rock salts. And there had been an influx of customers and orders, for sure, but not nearly the manic hell that came with early winter preparations. Which left her to deal with the mind-numbing boredom of looking over an empty store with practically nothing to do for the next four hours. A much more preferable form of misery, she pondered while taking a pull from her cigarette. Seemed her earlier misgivings about the day turned out to have been baseless.

The clanging of the bell turned Bea's attention to the door, and walking in was none other than Mae Borowski. So much for that.

"Heeeeey, Bea."

"Hey Mae."

"What's shakin'?"

"Not the store, I can assure you."

"Oh? I thought you'd be up for this place falling down."

"Not while I'm in it."

"Oh right. That wouldn't be good."

"Nope."

"So how was your Sunday?"

"Okay. Boring. Closed shop early, made a casserole for me and dad."

"I went to church!"

"Uh-huh. Don't you do that everyday?"

"I mean I got up to attend services with my parents."

"Whoa what, seriously?"

"Yeah! Crazy, I know."

"What brought this about? Did you see God again?"

"Noooo. Mom kept saying I should come sometime, and I figure I've slept in enough Sundays to go at least once. And man, it *sucked* getting up that early. But I did it, and totally went. And I managed to stay up through most of it!"

"Wow. It's truly a miracle."

"Miracle Mae, that's what I am." The two just looked at each other a few moments before Bea spoke up.

"Probably a dumb question, but did you find it enlightening or uplifting?"

"Not really. It's pretty much the same as when I used to go. Probably not going to make it a regular thing. But Pastor K did a good job, I think. And we got to hang out and talk for a while, then went out to lunch."

"Sounded like you had a good time."

"Yeah. Kinda screwed up my sleep schedule, though. I'm not used to waking up before two."

"Oh yeah. I thought something was weird; I never see you in here this early."

"Yeah. I should probably start working on not sleeping so much. See more of the day, maybe meet people when I'm out wandering."

"Probably go find some job applications and places that are hiring."

"Ha ha, yeah right. Maybe after I see how therapy goes."

That's a surprise. "You're doing therapy already?"

"No. Mom scheduled an appointment later this week to have me looked at. With someone who isn't Dr. Hank."

"Already a step in the right direction."

"Yeah. I don't know what to expect. It's probably gonna involve meds, and counseling. Probably more than what I got after… what I did to Andy. It might even cost more for my folks than what I've already been through, so I'm beginning to feel guilty even though nothing's been made official yet."

Mae practically huffed out that last part. Luckily, Bea had her back.

"Not to sound like a PSA, but you can't put a price on your mental health. And it's something pretty serious from what you've told me, like some kind of major disassociation disorder. That's something that has to be dealt with eventually. But if you ever need someone else to talk to about it, you know I'm always here."

"Thanks, Bea. Although if it's going to take serious therapy, that means my free time could get seriously limited. Meaning you won't have your dear sweet BFF come by to brighten your day."

"What fresh tragedy for my woeful existence," Bea lamented dryly.

"But I'll live out each day to the fullest for the both of us, so weep not Bea. On that note, I'm gonna be staying up to see the supermoon tonight with Mr. Chazokov."

"The science teacher?"

"Uh-huh. We're gonna be up on his roof with his telescope, drinking hot cocoa, along with other people up on their roofs with telescopes and maybe hot cocoa. You ought to join us; it'll be fun."

"Have to do inventory tonight. Sorry, I can't."

"Oh come on, it can't take you that long to do."

"Mae, don't try to assume you know what doing inventory entails."

"I know what it is! It's about… counting stuff? And even if there's a gajillion nails to go through, the moon's up in the sky for, you know, hours. And this place closes before it gets dark, right? So by the time you're done, it'll still be up there, and we'll still be sipping cocoa, and there'll be a cup with your name on it."

"I dunno..."

"And his place is just a few doors down from your apartment. You should be able to see us when you get back. Or I'll just keep an eye out and yell at you to come by."

"I'd rather you not."

"Eh. Anyway, gonna run around a bit more. Maybe hang out with Lori a bit."

"Lori? That one teenager you told me about?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're gonna have to wait another hour or so before she gets out of school."

"Ohhhh, oh right. Something else that sucks about getting up early. I guess I'll see what Germ is doing. Catch you later, BeeBee."

"Yeah, see ya."

But as Mae was turning and walking away, Bea called out, "Hey, Mae?" Once the feline had stopped and looked back at her, there was an awkward pause before she continued with, "We hire on more staff in the springtime. Lots of people looking to do home repair and things like that. Just thought I'd mention that, in case you were looking for work around that time."

"...You mean you could get me a job here?"

"Part-time, maybe. And nothing dealing with fragile goods."

Mae smiled. "Aawww, you'd do that for me? A little weird for you to bring that up, but still nice of you. Don't know what I could do in a hardware store, though. Maybe be like a janitor or something."

"It's not a guarantee."

"I'll consider it anyway. Thanks for telling me, Bea."

"Sure thing. You take care, Mae."

"I'll see ya later, Bea."

Mae waved in farewell, and Bea waved back as her friend left the store. Alone once again, with nothing to do but wait till closing time. Way to wuss out there, she chided herself. The perfect opportunity to discuss the whole dream-conversation-with-god thing, and you make a job pitch. Guess I'll have to wait later tonight to mention it, she decided. Wouldn't hurt to stop by for a few minutes, talk with Mr. Chazokov. Could be relaxing.

Bea took hold of her half-used cigarette and looked it over, then snuffed it out. A bit late for that, but whatever. There's always next time.


	3. Congruence

"Thanks again for the awesome cocoa, Mr. Chazokov!"

"My pleasure, Mae! Wonderful again catching up with you, Bea."

"Likewise, Mr. Chazokov."

"Have safe night, both of you. Let the stars guide you safely home!"

"Good night!"

After some more farewell waving, the two ladies finally stepped out from the warmth of the science teacher's abode and onto the empty sidewalk that ran parallel with Underhill's singular street. Mae had wanted to climb down via the power cables, but thankfully Bea talked her into leaving the house like a normal person.

"That was so cool! Didn't I tell you it'd be a great time?" Mae beamed up at her reptilian friend, rivaling the glow of the porchlight shining over them.

"Yeah, it was pretty great. Cocoa was real good," Bea agreed, adjusting her dark parka for the walk ahead.

"Crazy delish! The way it's so warm and creamy, I could just pass out here and be all kinds of chill."

"Then I guess we better call it a night. I'll be heading back home now."

"I'll come with."

"Uhh, what for?"

"Figure you can use some company on the way back, with everything all dark and spooky."

"It's practically a few yards up from here, Mae."

"But I'm still feeling buzzed. Not like, drunk buzzed. More like happy buzzed. Cocoa-buzzed. And I still want a BeeBee to buzz with."

"Heh, okay sure. If you want to."

"Yay!"

So the two began their upward trek through the crisp autumn night, passing by the home of that one grumpy guy and his precious porch. The whole street, including the surrounding buildings, were awash in a pale bluish tinge courtesy of the brilliantly full moon shining high above them.

"Still can't believe you didn't bring a jacket or something tonight," Bea remarked as the two plodded up the incline.

"The cold doesn't bother me. Or it's not nearly cold enough *to* bother me."

"Tell that to your body when it catches a cold or something."

"Won't happen: I'm just too sturdy for the elements."

"You're certainly sturdy, that I can agree with."

"Oh hush."

Bea chuckled over that, but before any more banter could arise she came to a stop at the steps in front of her apartment. "Welp, this is it."

"Already?"

"Only a few yards, like I said. Still a nice talk though."

"But it was only about something you brought up. I wanted to talk about at least one thing that I brought up."

"Just the luck of the draw, Mae."

"Stupid draw. Stupid cards. I demand a new dealer! This whole establishment is rigged!"

Listening to Mae's random nonsense rants, it was amusing in a dumb way, Bea thought. Pity it had to end for tonight. Or perhaps…

"Actually, that cocoa is making me feel extra relaxed too. I think I'll just sit here and chill a while longer before going in."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't your dad be wondering where you are?"

"I told him I was going to be out with you, so a couple more minutes won't hurt."

"I see. Yeah, I told my parents where I'd be, so it'd be the same for me." A pause as Mae looked to her friend in silence. "Soooooo, would it be cool if I chilled here with you?"

"By all means."

"Great!"

The two ascended the stairs, then plopped themselves on different ends of the landing, their legs dangling a few feet above the sidewalk. Instinctively Bea reached into her pocket for a cigarette, but stopped herself when the pack was halfway out. After a thought she put it away, instead following Mae in turning her attention to the stunningly clear night sky above. The moon, seemingly incandescent, adrift in a sea of stars.

"So what was your favorite part?" Mae asked, looking over to Bea.

"Favorite part of what?"

"The supermoon."

"It was… super?"

"...Really, Bea?"

"What else can I say about it? It's just a full moon, only a lot brighter and bigger."

"On account of it being so close, which is something that doesn't happen in like, a century. Mr. Chazokov said the next one won't be until 2050 or something!"

"Which is still within this century," Bea pointed out dryly.

"You know what I mean: it's still super rare. Which makes it special, like a comet or a shooting star."

"I guess. Gotta say, you're really into space phenomena."

"One of the few things I liked back in school." Mae looked back to the sky. "Space is cool."

"It sure is." Bea gazed over the myriad of stars glimmering above. "Definitely a lot of constellations out tonight. I thought that was cool of him to point out."

"Oh yeah yeah. A lot more of them become visible when winter comes around, I think."

"Mundy, Rubello, Lucio. Not my sign anywhere, though."

"Gregg would've gotten a kick outta seeing Lucio. Wish he and Angus could've come tonight."

"We could do a star-gazing thing later, like closer to Longest Night."

"Yeah, that'd be great! A big bonfire, maybe some marshmallows, and it wouldn't be a dream, either."

Bea made a look at Mae. "Ummmm... yeah. Totally a real thing."

"Real indeed." Mae looked to the stars, soaking in the sight in silence for a few moments. But only a few moments. "It's actually pretty magical tonight, kinda like back on Ms. Miranda's porch. And no locked doors or Clanky to spoil it."

"But no fireflies. Shame your special odor isn't nearly strong enough to bring some here."

"While that's clearly a slight against my personal hygiene, I agree it's a shame. I may have to go out and wrangle some fireflies from the edge of town. Lead them back like a rancher, put them in a corral by your place."

"Or just stick them in jars for way less effort."

"No adventure in that, Bea. It's about being pioneers in this modern day."

"Pioneers in bug-handling."

"Damn straight."

The two went back to looking up at the sky in silence. But a certain nagging in Bea's mind was fast ruining the experience. Been stalling for long enough, she thought; it's now or never.

"Hey Mae?"

"Yeah?"

"There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about when you came by the store. About a dream I had."

"Really? Was it about the world ending?"

"No, haven't had that one in over a week. It was… one of the ones about college."

"Oh. Like the ones you told me about by the river?"

"Yeah, but this one was different. Way different."

"How so?"

"It was really bizarre, with some disturbing stuff I don't want to talk about. And also I think I… I talked to God."

Mae just stared at her bundled-up friend in silence, a sharp breeze passing by. Until…

"For real?"

"Yeah. Or at least, some kind of god."

"Holy Shit. Was he like a giant space cat, or a goat?"

"No: he looked like an ordinary guy. A guy wearing a… crappy fish mask."

"That's… huh. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Me either. He just, came up and talked to me, about college and about… you."

"Me?"

"It's really goddamn weird. He was acting like he was trying to be my buddy, but he admitted to making my dream all weird, so he was something of a douchebag. Though a, well-meaning douchebag?"

"..."

"I just thought that since you said you spoke to god that one time, you could weigh in on just how effed up that scenario sounds, or if that's common fare when it comes to getting visited by god."

"IIIIII don't know about any of that. The one I talked to sounded annoyed by me being there, and telling me that nothing matters, and that giant blind space bugs were watching us. Dickish stuff. But this one just wanted to talk about me and college? What exactly?"

"First, I just wanna say I really appreciate you buying into this whole thing without an ounce of skepticism. I knew I made the right call in telling you this."

"No sweat, BeeBee."

"Right. Anyway, he basically told me that I was beginning to accept living here in Possum Springs as it is. That college wasn't as appealing to me as it used to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said it's because things had become interesting around here, mainly because of you."

"...He actually said that?"

"He was really fixated on me being positive, having fun, and relying on you. Like you were an important part of my life. It was surreal and annoying, like I was receiving counselling... from god."

"Sheesh. If god tried to pull that on me, I'd tell him to shove it. Dealing with that sort of crap in the real world, like hell I'd let him turn my dreams into some psychiatrist's office!"

"My sentiments exactly. And that's pretty much how the dream ended: with me telling him to screw off."

"Yeah-heh! Suck it, Dr. God!"

"Ha ha ha, totally. Though, I got the impression that he meant well, but still came off as a jerk."

"Doctors in a nutshell, Bea. Try to be your friends, only to tear out your insides and take your money."

"With some shitty doctors, yeah."

A moment of silence passed between the two until Mae looked back over to Bea.

"So you think what he was telling you was bogus?"

"...Not entirely. The college thing, yeah, it's simmered down a little. And things *have* been more interesting, so this place is not as crummy a shithole as it usually is."

"And about me being an important part of your life?"

Another pause as Bea looked to her feline friend straight in the face.

"...Mae, I can tell you with absolute certainty, you've definitely become an interesting and special part of my life, for better or worse." Bea flinched at the sudden feel of Mae's head pressing against her shoulder. "Uhh, what are you doing, Mae?"

"Letting you know that you're special to me, too," Mae answered, snuggling with a smile. "Gregg and Angus are as well, but I appreciate that you think the same about me, even after those times I screwed up and made you mad."

"It's no problem. They're just some of your… quirks. We'll go with quirks."

"Quirks is fine."

"Although you're not really this… affectionate."

"I've been meaning to give all you guys a big hug for a while. For being there for me, all awesome and caring, putting up with my crap. In fact, come 'ere!"

And two skinny arms made their way around Bea. A bit awkward and outta nowhere, but… fine time to reciprocate, she decided as she put her own arms around the little furball. Give her a pat for good measure.

"That's what friends are about, Mae."

"So right…" Mae practically purred.

"Uh-hum." After a few moments, "Had enough there?"

"Yup, I'm good," Mae said as she pulled back. "Now that was a legitimate bonding experience."

"I guess it was. But you sorta ruined it with that hug."

"...I did?" Mae pouted with a disappointed frown.

"Sorry. It's a sweet gesture, but it came off as weird to me."

"Hrm, I guess you're right. I just seem to have this knack for turning good moments weird, like with Sadie and Saleem."

"Who?"

"These two musicians I helped hook up to form a band. I can tell you more about them another time." Mae abruptly leapt to her feet. "Right now, I better head home. All this relaxing and bonding and hot cocoa is making me want to pee. Like, real badly."

"You could come upstairs if it's serious."

"Too late I'm already gone," Mae blurted out while taking a running leap onto the sidewalk below. "See ya tomorrow, Bea!"

The alligator lass could only wave and watch her friend run-jog downhill toward the lower neighborhoods, permitting herself a smile. Ever a child, but that's just part of her charm, she reflected. And she always livens up dull moments, one way or another. Much like "he" said. Bea gave a relaxed sigh, and after looking at the stars another minute, she got up and headed for the door.

A few minutes later she was back in her apartment. Only the living room light on, and the murmurs of the TV filling the air. She could see her dad at his usual spot on the couch, sleeping yet again. She took off her parka and put it up, then headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Once done, she returned to the living room right as her father stirred himself awake.

"Muhwuhuh, is that you, Bea?" he grumbled.

"Yeah it's me, dad."

"*Yawn*, been wondering where you were. You know how late it is?"

"I was with Mae, like I told you."

"You didn't say you'd be out this long. You have work tomorrow, you know."

"Yes dad, I'm aware."

"You can't go missing out on sleep just to hang out with friends. Don't get enough sleep, you make mistakes, and mistakes are costly."

"Dad, I've been out way later than this and it's never—"

"Don't you sass me, Beatrice. I know what's best for the Pickaxe, and we can't afford being sloppy with winter practically here. More customers coming in, and I can't have you embarrassing me in front of them, or any of our regulars for that matter."

"I'm not…" Bea only looked at her father, feeling insulted. But she kept herself in check by saying, "Yeah, alright. I'll just get into bed then."

"Good. I'll be hitting the hay shortly too. You have a good night now."

"Same to you."

Bea walked past her father, straight for her bedroom. Once the door was shut and her back was against it, she groaned out a frustrated sigh, then stepped out of her boots and flopped onto her bed unceremoniously. She felt incredibly tired, and not just from the hot cocoa. Too tired to look at stuff online. Just gotta sleep, is all. Get on with a new day; no point in getting worked up over what dad said. It's just a reminder that the world can still be shitty even on your best days, she told herself as she drifted into slumber.

Which, all things considered, today had mostly been. And that's consolation enough.


	4. Considerations

It was vast, dark, desolate, and very, very cold. Sands and cracked earth stretched for untold miles in every direction, punctuated only by the weathered remnants of a dead civilization: fence posts, telephone poles, half-collapsed chimney stacks, gutted houses. No ounce of life could spring from such forsaken soil.

Yet there Bea sat, amid the shadows and whispers of what had once been a flourishing little town. Feeling as cold and somber as the debris that served as headstones, letting the weight of darkness press her head down and render her thoughts heavy. Such sorrowful surroundings make for lulling serenity, in a way.

 _Still you chooseth to roll into the pits of despair, child._

That condemnation immediately shattered her reverie, and the spark of curiosity burned away her melancholy and allowed her to lift her head for an answer. Through the void of darkness high above, something glimmered. Then what began as a few twinkles quickly multiplied and spread across the ink, coming together to form a tear of brilliant light. The sight captivated Bea into standing up, and with mouth agape she watched as something took shape.

Descending amid streams of glorious light upon a pair of magnificent wings, accompanied by an immaculate chorus, was none other than Harmonium: crocodilian head of the singing order of angels. His face was one of absolute harmony, and he wore robes of such pure white its radiance rivaled that of the heavenly lights he rode in on.

It all made for a captivating, awe-inducing spectacle… which was ruined the moment he pulled off his alligator mask to reveal the shoddy carp one beneath, instantly shutting off the chorus and lights to cast the world back into drab dark silence.

"Hyeh, bonus blasphemy points!" was his humble greeting.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Give me some credit. At least I'm not trying to traumatize you *before* revealing myself this time."

"That's subjective."

"Meh. Anyway, I see you're down in the dregs. Had a rough day and/or night?" he asked, flapping his glittery wings with arms akimbo.

"Is this going to be a recurring thing? I have enough shit to put up with when I'm awake."

"Oh there's no worry about that. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing; can't risk you becoming dependent on divine visitations. I'm only back because there was something crucial I forgot to go over with you last time."

"And that's…?"

"Your father."

"Oh brother."

"I know I know I know, I chewed your ears off enough regarding college and Mae," he said with hands raised defensively. "But I feel this is very important to discuss nevertheless. I mean, he *did* sour your evening for no good reason. That's why you're down here in the dumps, literal and figurative. Or as literal as you can get with a dream."

"I really don't want to talk about this, if that's fine with you."

"And that's cool, you don't have to say anything this time around." He paused as he brought a ponderous finger to his covered chin. "Now originally, I had imagined we'd have an intense emotional back-and-forth, real raw and ending in tears. But then I looked over that one argument you had with Mae in your bedroom and, yeah, I understand not wanting to start messy drama. I was in a similar situation with my dad, so I can relate."

"Oh have you now?" Bea was legitimately intrigued by that reveal, but kept her tone dry so as not to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

"Yeah. Only in my case I was wholly dependent on him. I had no job, no place of my own. So it wasn't in my best interest to confront him, lest I incur wrath that I had no means to escape from. But with you, you're tied to your father simply out of familial obligation. I would say there's less risk in you being assertive toward him then if I tried with my dad."

"So you're saying I should go and make drama because I've got nothing to lose, is that it?"

"No no no no no no. Your situation is a little more complicated than I just made it sound, because the other thing binding you to your dad is that, deep down, you still love him. This person who raised you—taught you the things you know as a hard-working adult—you just cannot bear seeing him waste away faster than he already is. There is still some semblance of who he was in there, and you're hoping he'll come out entirely. But this puts a strain on you, taxes your emotions. Because caring hurts."

"...It sure effing does…"

"Your commitment is admirable, don't get me wrong. I have an uncle who's in the same boat as your dad, only no one's really stuck with him to make him better. I don't know the full details, so I can't say whether people have actually tried, or that he simply refused to improved himself despite being given multiple chances. But he was someone I've known from my childhood, possibly more so than any of my other uncles. And nowadays… he's practically a stranger."

Silence fell between the two, with him hovering and her looking up at him, feeling a fresh weight more befitting of their surroundings. Not the development Bea was expecting.

"So… how is this supposed to make me feel better?" she asked.

"Sorry. Got a little personal there." He coughed and shook himself up. "With you, Bea, you can make a compromise: between getting the respect you deserve, and looking after your father. It turns out you're in a very unique position of power, what with you managing both the Ol' Pickaxe and your household. You pay the bills, manage the workforce, keep things running. He might be the official owner, but I'm curious as to how he would fare if *he* were left with all the responsibilities. You know, the kind of stuff he used to do years ago."

Bea didn't like the inflection made in that last part.

"Not saying you should outright quit like Mae suggested and leave him to struggle. That would be pretty extreme. Instead, find opportunities to remind him how much he really needs you to keep the store running, and how he should value you for all you've done for him. Not to cow him into total compliance; only to have him back off from scolding you for no good damn reason. It can be harsh, and belittling, but it just might be the kick in the pants he needs to get up to speed with the present."

"And I'm guessing you have a lot of backing data to support this method's success."

"Ehhhhhuummmm, no. I'm no expert on the subject by any stretch. Just a consideration based on my own inexpert observation."

"Uh-huh."

"Orrrrr, if you want, I could pop over into his head and give him a little scare. Force a bit of perspective to break him out of his funk."

"Don't you even dare, or so help me I'll find a way to kick your ethereal ass!"

"And there you have it: proof positive that you still care for your father, even with his new flaws."

"Oh go to hell."

"I would, but there's somewhere I want us to visit before I'm finished here. Come, walk with me," he said as he blatantly flapped several feet forward.

Bea took a moment to deliberate her situation. She she still had the ability to wake herself up, she could end this farce right then and there. Yet, something about this latest discourse has grabbed her attention. And he *did* refrain from warping her fantasies into horrific nightmare fuel… for now. Shrugging mentally and physically, she got her feet moving through the cold and empty sands, following in the glittery wake of her "guide". No telling where this will lead; may as well keep the conversation going.

"With all the things you told me about yourself, I'm starting to think you're not a god at all."

"You'd be correct in that assumption. I admit I came on a bit strong calling myself one, so I figured I'd downgrade to a more suitable angel role. Not guardian angel, though: I have commitment issues. And who's to say angels don't live out mundane lives just like everyone else?"

"True. So you'd probably have a pretty mundane name as well. Or would it be something archaic and weird?"

"You can refer to me as Conly if you want. That's one of my more common monikers."

"That's a weird one, not gonna lie."

"Then call me something generic like Steve or Mike if that's more up your alley. It doesn't matter to me."

"I think I'll go with Steve."

"What No! I mean, th-that's just an example. You don't *have* to go with that."

"I knew a guy named Steve back in high school. A real prick. I think it suits you."

"Nooooooooooo. Can't believe I brought that up," he bemoaned, shedding plaster fish tears.

"Why are you still wearing that mask, anyway? You already showed me what you look like."

"I feel it better fits the motif around here," he quickly responded. "And I feel it serves as a comforting reminder of your happier childhood days: when Fort Lucenne was a dazzling sanctuary to your impressionable mind. When you gazed to the heavens through plated glass, seeking answers with innocent naivete."

"Alright, enough of the religious symbolism. You've crammed enough of it down my throat already."

"Well sorry to say, but there's gonna be some more of it where we're going."

"Yeah, I was about to ask: where are you leading me to?"

"One final lecture. And a recap of what I told you when we first met."

Bea was going to roll her eyes at that, but then she noticed that the ground had risen into a considerable incline. In fact, she found herself walking up a hill without having realized it! But she kept walking, and as she took to the new gradient, her guide continued.

"You are plagued with fear over the impending demise of your town, especially after seeing the lengths people have gone to in trying to restore it. It is something on the minds of all your friends, but it's doubly worrying for you, after all the tragedy and hardship you've already experienced. When faced with the steep incline of life's fears and anxieties, you cannot help but tuck in and roll away. It is comforting, less strenuous, and you're less likely to suffer a crippling fall. But I want to show you why it's worth making the climb, each and everytime."

Upon saying that, the fish angel vanished in a cloud of darkness, which descended and blew around Bea. She pressed on, however, holding her arm against the turbulent winds. Soon the winds abated, and upon lowering her arm and opening her eyes, her jaw went slack. She found herself atop the hill's peak, and all around her was a vast radiant sea lit up by glorious morning sunshine. In the distant horizon she could make out thin stretches of land, dotted with lush greenery and shimmering buildings. She looked down the way she came, and saw that the wasteland she had been in only made up a small dreary island that encircled the hill. The stark contrast between that and this new vista was breathtaking. Close by, her guide hovered and watched as she took in the scenery.

"Though this world is ending, many others continue to flourish. Gregg and Angus have the right idea about looking outward for solace, but even if you're stuck on a sinking ship, you can still keep a life vest on to keep you afloat toward better shores. And by that, I of course am referring to Mae." He looked out to the golden lands beyond. "Even if you choose to leave your father as he is, continue to pine endlessly for the college life, the very least I want you to take away from this is the importance of communication. Share your doubts, your joys, your insecurities, your triumphs. Do not close yourself off to people, especially to Mae. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making their world a little colder."

"That last part sounded like lyrics to a song."

"It was. I'm a very unimaginative mother-f%#&er." He chuckled at himself, to Bea's annoyance.

"You say *this* world is ending like it's a fact. So there's really no hope for Possum Springs?"

"That… is for time to decide. Time, and the will of men: both within, and without."

"You're seriously going to go cryptic on me now?"

"Only for that. Because no matter what becomes of this town, your friends will see you through it, in particular—"

"Mae yeah yeah yeah for god's sake, sheesh."

"Do not hesitate to seek her out for aid. She can be your most steadfast confidant, as well as your best support on the darkest of days, and the lowest of points. When you find yourself rolling downward, she can push you back up to this plateau of prosperity and perspective. When you're not strong, she'll be your friend. She'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long, till she's gonna need, somebody to leeeeeeean on."

For his wise and harmonic words, he received Bea's hardest, most sincere look of unamusement. Which didn't dampen his mood in the slightest.

"I could just go all night with these song lyrics, hyah hah! But I really must be going." He flapped himself forward, rising a few feet while positioning himself to face his scaly ward.

"So this is truly it then?" Bea asked. "You're going away for good?"

"That I am: no further pesterings from me. I have said all I needed to say. What happens next is squarely on your shoulders. But it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Bea Santello."

"I guess it was nice meeting you too, Steve."

He visibly cringed at that, but shook it off. "Remember to raise your head high, my rolling girl. You possess great strength, and truly wondrous friends. Seek the light always, and live it up every once and awhile. As Mae would put it: Just because you're stuck together, doesn't mean you have to suck together. Now, I return to my people."

Spreading his arms and wings, he looked to the heavens as a veil of divine light shone upon him. Touched by those rays, he began to ascend as a distant opera singer sang an uplifting Latin hymn. As he disappeared into the light, Bea admitted it was a damn stirring, beautiful departure. The kind of thing that both inspires and eases the weary hearts of those repeatedly lashed by life's adversities. A scene of soothing serendipity...

Then the Great Fort Lucenne Fish Fountain popped outta nowhere and shouted,

"WAKEY WAKEY BEEBEE!"

* * *

Bea's eyes shot open. She found that she was lying on her chest, with her day clothes still on. Guess I must've passed out right after hitting the sheets, she determined. One of those fatigue by frustration spells. No surprise she felt stiflingly hot. Probably not the best position to be sleeping in, either.

Pushing herself up, she took a look around her bedroom. All dark, all still, all quiet. She shifted herself around to sit off the edge of the bed, hunching over and rubbing her face. Another dream, only nowhere as weird and jarring as the last one… at least until the end. Some minute sense of relief mixed with lingering crumminess. An odd emotional cocktail for sure, but a shower and breakfast should clear that up. Bea looked to her alarm and saw that she had… three hours before she needed to wake up.

Typical, she thought bitterly with a sigh. She got up and undressed into something more comfortable before slipping under the bed covers properly. Might as well try to finish what she started. That in mind, she looked to the ceiling and waited to lull back into slumber, allowing herself one parting thought dedicated to that mysterious dream weaver who had delivered such wisdom and counsel to her troubled heart:

Still a total asshat.


	5. Conclusion

Half past three, and Bea was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. Despite regaining those last three hours of sleep, she had felt even *less* rested the second time she woke up. No showertime, not even coffee could fully wake her up by the time she opened The Ol' Pickaxe. By noon she caught herself nodding off. Good thing it wasn't a busy day, though she almost handed one customer a fifty when splitting a twenty. At that point she devoted a few minutes to catch some zzz's, but even that was barely enough to keep her energized.

Her eyelids were steadily losing the fight against gravity when the shop door clanged open. A quick glance revealed not a customer but Mae, looking perky as ever in her shabby "0" shirt and jeans ensemble. Some good fortune there at least.

"Howdy Bea."

"Yo."

"So Gregg wants to do band practice tonight."

"Yeah, I got the message."

"I actually bothered to look up the chords for the song this time, so no choking on my end today!"

"Uh-huh, that's good."

Mae's eager grin faded away as she got a closer look at her reptilian pal. "Ummm, are you okay, Bea? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine, just really tired. Didn't, *yawn*, didn't get that much sleep."

"Yeesh. Did you get a delayed cocoa buzz, or couldn't you sleep because of all the fun we had? That happens to me sometimes, and if that's so, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"No no no, it's none of that. Just had this dream."

"Did god come back to mess with your head some more?"

"He did, actually."

"Whoa, I wasn't being serious with that. What'd he say this time?"

"Same stuff as before, pretty much. Nothing college-related, though."

"Did he make things weird and disturbing like before?"

"He didn't. Well, not completely. It was mostly him talking with barely anything else going on."

"That doesn't really sound like something to lose sleep over."

"I'm thinking it wasn't the dream that's making me tired, to be honest."

"Oh. What then?"

"Something that happened before I went to bed, involving dad."

"Did you get into a fight?"

The genuine concern in Mae's tone surprised Bea, but she was too fatigued to show it. "No. It's just…" She paused to let out another yawn and to rub her eye. "Just something that rubbed me the wrong way."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No need. It's the same crap I normally put up with: nothing I haven't dealt with before. It's nothing for you to be worried about."

"...That's not gonna cut it, Bea."

"What?"

"I know that you're usually tired and stressed and stuff, but what's happening now, I can tell it's something that's bothering you a *whole* lot. I can pick up on people's moods… some of the time."

I could deny it, Bea thought. Shunt it away, carry on with work, get to band practice, go home, sleep, rinse and repeat. Keep rolling along... Only...

"Heh, guess it's pretty damn obvious, huh?"

"So what's going on?"

"I've... I'm suddenly more fed up with the kinds of things my dad does. You've seen some of it yourself, but this time it's… I dunno. It's messy and aggravating. I don't want to bog you down with it."

"It's no problem for me. I've had plenty of ugly 'real' talks this past month, some of it from you. Though those instances happened because I said something wrong or did something to upset you. But now we're in the perfect spot to have you talk it out, with no uncomfortable moments to spoil it." Mae spread her arms wide with an encouraging smile, indicating the quiet and empty store. Letting her arms down, she finished with, "Besides, I still owe you for listening to me that night on Gregg's couch."

"Listening to your friend's problems isn't the same as doing them a favor, I hope you understand that, Mae."

"Well duh, obviously! But I still wanna hear you out and give whatever help I can."

Bea was silent a moment. "Wouldn't you want to hang out with Lori or anyone else first?"

Mae's response was to hop up and plant her rump onto the store counter. "I got time, BeeBee. And they could probably use a break from me, anyway."

Bea was mildly dumbfounded. A night of bad sleep resulting in a sour mood, and in walks one of her best friends offering to be an outlet by which she could vent her frustrations. An opportunity at communication; how coincidentally convenient. Almost as if it were planned… Wait, could "he" really do that?

"Say, I just noticed something: you're not smoking today."

"Huh?" Bea snapped out of her trance of paranoid pondering. Seeing Mae's look, she registered her empty snapper. "Oh, yeah, I didn't think it'd help my mood, so I haven't bothered."

"Makes you look different. A good different."

"You think so?"

"Totally. So tell me what's going on with your dad?"

Bea paused to close her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked to her friend. "So you know how you pointed out that my dad walks all over me? Well last night he scolds me for staying out late. Me, a grown-ass adult who pretty much does all the finances for both our apartment and the store. Normally I'd just keep quiet and go along with it, which I did, but I just felt… felt really pissed off with this particular instance. I honestly haven't felt this angered by him him in a long time."

"I see. Any idea what made last night different?"

"...I might have a few. If you still want to listen to me bitch about my life."

"I'm in for the long haul, Bea."

Bea made a grateful smile, and proceeded to vent. To vent like she had never vented before. Not in blistering anger, or irritation, but a calm and collected unloading of unpleasant emotions. And in doing so, in opening up, in expressing her discontent, the invisible weight of her stresses began to ease.

So it was that this particular rolling girl began gaining traction in a different direction. As to what immediate good this change would bring, or how long it would take for her troubles to be fully addressed and/or improved, it is not for me to say. But it's still a nudge toward a better outlook. And as one dearly departed bard would put it: You gotta have faith.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Welp that's the end of that; it was a great time writing this. I had originally planned on publishing only the first two chapters, but the various feedback I got from you guys encouraged me to write some more and make a proper finisher. Hope you enjoyed this zany endeavor, and all the best!  
_


End file.
